Hans
Hans is a character played by ROTG4ever. About Prince Hans Weseterguard of the Southern Isles is the bad guy that wants to have the castle (Elsa's and Anna's). Not much is known for this Prince, but he's the youngest of his 12 brothers and was neglected because of this and knowing, that he will never rule the throne of Isles, unless he marries someone that is royal. When Arendelle is set to have a coronation, he jumps at the opportunity. Personality Hans is classy, intelligent, observant, chivalrous, traitorous, arrogant, and cold. Cold, conniving, and quick, Hans is a devilish prince with a hunger of admiration, power, obedience and honor. Even though he appears to be noble to the fullest extent. Hans is merely a master manipulator, caring nothing for anyone other than himself. Through his charm and charisma alone, he is able to fool both of Anna and Elsa as well as the entire kingdom of Arendelle and its visiting royals, providing excellent proof of his dangerous power over manipulation. Hans is handsome, slender and generally good looking. He has fair skin and a light dusting of freckles across his nose. He also has auburn hair, sideburns and green eyes. Throughout the film he wears dark blue trousers, black boots, a magenta tie, blue shirt, intigo vest and a light gray and black jacket. People Princess Anna- is Hans "love" but he just wants to be king and rule the trone. Queen Elsa- is Anna's sister and Hans wants her to die, and wanted to stab her with his sword, when Anna camed and freezes -from the frozen heart. Duke- he is a man, that is royal. Kristoff- is the former boyfriend of Anna, when he kissed her in the end. Olaf- is a "real" snowman created from Elsa's powers. Sven- is Kristoff's pet, raindeer. Quotes (Hans explaining his motives to Anna) "As thirteen in line in my own kingdom, I didn't stand a chance. I knew I'd have to marry into the throne somewhere." "Hans is a handsome royal from a neighboring kingdom who comes to Arendelle for Elsa's coronation. With 12 older brothers, Hans grew up feeling practically invisible—and Anna can relate. Hans is smart, observant and chivalrous. Unlike Elsa, Hans promises he'll never shut Anna out; he just might be the connection she's been waiting for all these years." (Anna at Hans, when they first meet) "Okay..... this is akward. Not that your akward. But just cause were, I mean, I'm akward. Your gorgeous. Wait, what?" (Anna's last impession on Hans) "The only frozen heart around here is yours." Anna to Hans Your no mach for Elsa. No, your no mach for Elsa. The French dignitary about Hans's punishment. We will return this scoundrel back to his country. We'll see what his 12 big brothers will think about his behavior. Hans to his fangirls: Dear girls, if there are any, I am just going to say, that I love you all and I made a doll of myself. And if you are the 100 customer, I will come to your place and do whatever you want me to do. But if you are not the 100 customer, then you can call me on my phone: 000-000-001 (for a birtday, party,etc.). I love you all, and remember... I'm sexy and you know it. Category:Characters